deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Clockboxxer/Gargos VS Shao Kahn
TyrannyRules.png|I Rule All! IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME CLOCKWORX It's been over a month, but I've been less active on this wiki due to a recent abundance of work. So, I've been busy lately. But I plan on doing this within 4 days. On with the show. Interlude Clockworx: Tyranny. Unstoppable. Powerful. Villainous. These simple words embody today's big baddies of fighting games. Astral: Gargos, the godlike gargoyle creature of Killer Instinct. Clockworx: Against Shao Kahn, Mortal Kombat's Konqueror of realms. Thrash: WAT UP, BISHES! Clockworx: What on Eart-?! Nok: Please excuse my colleague. He's a bit...jittery today. Astral: The hell? Nobody ever told me about you guys joining us. Nok: Last second schedule change. You know how it is. Thrash: Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we get into two superpowered baddies beating each other up now? Clockworx: Sure.....uh. I'm Clockworx. Thrash: They call me Thrash! Nok: It is I, Nok. Astral: And me, Astral! All 4 of them: And it's our job to analyze their strengths, weaknesses and abilities to see who would rise to the top in a DEATH BATTLE! Gargos Gargos Theme-Killer Instinct Gold Astral: Gargos may be an extra spooky gargoyle of mass destruction, but he wasn't always that way. Clockworx: A diabolical half-god, Gargos was once a mere 17 year old man. Starting off with limited supplies, he conquered, pillaged and terrorized land after land. Gaining a large army and power beyond power. Nok: However, something burned inside him. He felt uncomfortable ''knowing any soldier could get lucky and kill him as he was just an ordinary mortal in the hands of the cruel world. Thrash: Imagine leading a life of epic proportions only to have it snuffed just like that. Clockworx: After killing the Greek Gods with his sheer skill alone, he was granted one wish. So he wished for immortality. Thrash: And the wish was granted! Also, he became a gargoyle. Because the Greek Gods are sore losers. Nok: Now residing in the Astral Plane, another dimension, the evil tyrant now known as the Shadow Lord slain the Astral beings who defied him and absorbed their power. The good beings known as "Guardians" escaped the Astral Plane through a portal and closed it off. Astral: Attempting to make sure Gargos could never taint another world. But of course it failed. Clockworx: By manipulating the sorcerer known as Kan-Ra to open a gateway, Gargos escaped to cause havoc on Earth. Thrash: Whoops. Gargos Komplete Dynamic Theme ''Gargos: How does it feel to meet your god? Astral: Jago tried to stop Gargos by himself, but was easily one shotted by the gargoyle's power. Nok: It was gonna take the combined power of an entire band of heroes to take Gargos down. Including Maya, Kim Wu and even Tusk. Clockworx: Other than conquering Earth, Gargos also sought out Tusk's blade. With it, he'd become completely omnipotent with enough power to slay an immortal. But, of course that didn't happen. Thrash: Either way, Gargos is an extreme threat! With spatial manipulation, he can manuever around the battlefield with giant portals. Better yet, he can punch you from 10 feet away by sticking his fist right through one! I wish I had that ability. Would sure teach those pussies who back away in street fight. Astral: Or he can take flight with his massive wings, which can take him between the atmosphere and Earth within a few seconds. Nok: With Devil's Divide, he grabs the opponent by the throat and can throw them, slam them, crush them, pummel them and even leech energy from them for Shadow energy. Clockworx: Even from his minions, giving him Instinct Meter, which we'll get into later. Speaking of his minions, he possesses 2 each with different purposes. Thrash: Other than being LEECHED OF THEIR ENERGY BY THEIR SADISTIC MASTER, the minions are pretty annoying to deal with. These guys. Astral: That skinny blue one is Izzik. Izzik mainly uses that trident to push back enemies and set them up for Gargos' brutal combos. Nok: And the meaty horned one is Dretch. Dretch charges at and falls on the opponent. This could stun them and make them vulnerable to Gargos' plan of attack. Thrash: With portable disposable minions at his side and even having Omen as his herald, Gargos is a master manipulator. Turns out the Tiger Spirit Jago wields was part of Gargos' game and revealed itself in Shadow Jago. Well, that kinda changes what I think of Jago's ending in KI 1994. Clockworx: His Scorn is a double punch of darkness and Isolence summons a pillar of darkness to destroy oncoming projectiles. However, Gargos has one ace in the hole. As mentioned before.... Astral: I JUST REALIZED MY NAME IS ASTR- Clockworx: Moving on! Astral: Awwwwwww. Nok: When in this dimension, Gargos' power increases immensely, he gains reality warping abilities and the ability to create living beings to do his bidding. Thrash: In and out of the Astral Realm, Gargos can accomplish some crazy shit. He's strong enough to lift Aganos, the giant golem made of rocks, corrupted Jago, has conquered entire countries and even killed Eyedol! Freaking Eyedol! Clockworx: Eyedol can call down giant meteors and is fast enough to react to them. Eyedol even chased Gargos throughout the Astral Plane for quite some time and considering a galaxy resides in it, that's pretty impressive. Their fight was so fierce, it was compared to the destruction of the stars. Astral: He's even faster than Glacius and Cinder! Not to mention he can tank hits from Tusk's sword, Warg-Gram, which can cut through a large helping of Ultratine. Nok: A single chord of Ultratine is 100x stronger than the cables that hold up the Golden Gate Bridge. The Golden Gate's cables are thousands of feet of steel rope. And they support over 887,000 tons at once. Clockworx: He can even create portals the size of cities, hell, even continents. These portals shoot incredibly fast lightning bolts capable of vapourizing humans with a single blast. Thrash: And Gargos has his Instinct Mode, Stoneskin. After filling up his Instinct Meter, his body becomes encased in stone, increasing his durability and resistance to things such as knockback or staggering. Though, this makes him slower. But if that gets too troublesome, he can just break the Stoneskin, sending sharp shards towards enemies. Astral: But being an Astral God isn't all conquered planets and rainbows. Gargos: Haha! Pathetic! Thrash: Yeah, he's pretty arrogant. This is why he held back against Kim Wu and almost lost. The way Gargos fights is casually; he'll only amp it up if completely necessary. Gargos: Kneel to your god! Clockworx: And like those kids I had to babysit, he can get pretty agitated when things don't go his way. Plus, his minions are rather easy to kill off. Nok: But if you can look past those weaknesses, Gargos is a force not to be messed with. Astral: AND HE'S FUCKING ASTRAL LIKE ME HAHA SUCK IT CLOCK Clockworx: .......... Shao Kahn Original Mortal Kombat Theme Nok: The deadly man known as Shao Kahn worked his way to the top after the Elder Gods, the creators of the known MK universe, assigned him to be the Dragon King Onaga's chief advisor. Clockworx: Later, they'd find this to be a bad idea. Now residing in bleak Outworld, Kahn and Onaga conquered realm after realm. Thrash: But it wouldn't matter. Kahn was hungry for power and wanted to be on top. So he devised a way to kill Onaga and become head of Outworld. Astral: But he couldn't kill Onaga in direct combat, he'd surely lose and be executed. So he poisoned the Dragon King and the plan....actually worked! Nok: Kahn got to work. He ruled with an iron fist for thousands of years. His realm did fairly well in the Mortal Kombat tournament as well. But when he got to Earthrealm, he- Thrash: Lost. Bummer. But Kahn wasn't gonna take the loss. So he outsmarted the Elder Gods? Seriously? YOU'RE GODS. Ugh. Astral: ......After outsmarting the rather foolish gods, he outlasted everyone in Armageddon. But just when he was about to win.... Thrash: RAIDEN REVERSED TIME LIKE A PUSSY! Clockworx: Or a genius. This prevented the disaster and gave the heroes another chance to stop Shao Kahn. Thrash: And boy, it wasn't gonna be an easy task. Theme of Shao Kahn Shao Kahn: Is that your best? Nok: Shao Kahn is a brutal fighter. Strong enough to contend with characters like Liu Kang and and Raiden, it's no wonder Earthrealm's heroes had to band together to defeat him. Astral: And with a badass voice to match, Shao Kahn wields his giant Wrath Hammer! This iconic weapon is able to smash opponents to bits with ease and can be summoned out of thin air. Clockworx: He can apparently hit just their head SO hard with it, they explode into a shower of blood and bones. He even throws it. And with the Sword of Shao Kahn, he can slice opponents down to size. Nok: Even unarmed, the Konqueror specializes skill in Tai Zu and Lui He, mainly focusing on brutal offense over defense. Even then, he can power through attacks easily. If not even his brute force works, he's great at manipulating enemies and can even brainwash his opponents. Astral: That's how he got his wife and daughter, Sindel and Kitana. Other than brainwashing, he can utilize sorcery to create green energy spears to green energy blasts from his mouth. Thrash: He's got telekinesis strong enough to move whole islands and one of his more popular attacks is charging into enemies with his energy imbued shoulder. Did we mention he can eat somebody's soul? Yum. Nok: With energy barriers, he can block and reflect projectiles and while not having too much armor, his pads, spikes and seemingly indestructable helmet are decent protection. You know, until someone activates their X-Ray and negates it somehow. Clockworx: He can even turn into a hydr- Astral: Clock, no! Nok: Do not mention Satan! Thrash: MY EYES! THE MEMORIES ARE BACK! Clockworx: Oh, yeah. Right. Never happened. Ahem. My bad. Nok: It's alright. Thrash is having a panic attack, though. May you excuse us? Thrash: WHERE IS THE BLEACH!!!!????!!!!!????? *Nok carries Thrash out of the room Astral: Well......turns out Shao Kahn is so arrogant that he has a move known as Ridicule where he taunts the opponent and that somehow increases his health. Clockworx: I assume it helps his ego? He's got a couple of taunt moves in general, it's kinda weird. Astral: Needless to say, the Kahn has plenty of feats under his belt. For one, he can effortlessly break the bones of even the most powerful combatants. Clockworx: That's not even the half of it. He's killed Shang Tsung and gave his power to Sindel. And judging by how she did, Shang's pretty powerful. Astral: He swatted Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade away like flies, walked through a barrier literally made to keep him out and in his battle with Raiden, he apparently shook the Earth. Which also ties into Raiden and Shinnok nearly destroying the Earth in their battle. Speaking of Raiden, Kahn can keep up with Unrestricted Raiden in terms of speed. Raiden is comparable to the speed of lightning, moving well over Mach 200. Clockworx: Aside from snapping Kung Lao's neck, he's survived having a hole punched straight through him by Liu Kang and has absorbed millions of souls in his lifetime. In fact, his demise could only be met when Raiden was empowered by the Elder Gods. And even then, he laughed off the first attack. Yes, he actually survived an attack from the creators of the universe with no effort. Astral: And once he's battered you to your limit, he'll finish you off with a gruesome fatality. I'd pick one, but they're both pretty sucky ways to go. Astral: His win pose is even a random hooker cuddling up to his legs! That's what I call a badass! Shao Kahn: Don't make me laugh! Clockworx: Badass indeed, but Shao Kahn isn't unstoppable in the slightest. Remember his arrogance? Yeah, he taunts his opponent mid match, leaving himself vulnerable to attack. Shao Kahn: You suck! Astral: Alongside his ego, Kahn usually sticks with offense over defense so he's not an ace in the defensive category. Clockworx: Despite this, Shao Kahn is one emperor I wouldn't DARE attempt to overthrow. Astral: Also, he's an unfair piece of shit! I mean, superarmor? And stop charging! Stupid hammer. Stupid Shao Kahn. Clockworx: No, not this again. For the last time, he's not as bad as you think! And you know you love him. Astral: Whatever. Pre-DEATH BATTLE!-Evil Tyrants of Destruction! *Nok walks back inside Clockworx: Where's Thrash? Nok: Just a moment. *Thrash stumbles in Thrash: You really had me going, Clock! Thank god for my *censored* ''brand pills. You can buy them at your local drug store! They really work! '''Astral and Nok: No ads!' Thrash: Fuck you. Anyway, can we get started? Clockworx: Gladly. So, Thrash and Astral, which one says it? *Thrash and Astral look at each other Both: Me! No, me! *Thrash punches Astral and Astral tackles Thrash, ensuing in chaos Nok: Dear god....it's time for a DEATH BATTLE. DEATH BATTLE!-Evil Tyrants of Destruction! Kahn's Arena "FINISH HIM!!!!!" The head of Outworld bellowed as an instruction to a Tarkatan who had just beaten his opponent. Following orders, the bladed menace chopped the poor man's head off with one swipe. As the crowd exploded into howls, the voice laughed and said- "FATALITY!" This was none other than the mighty Shao Kahn, who was seemingly enjoying himself seeing the blood and gore. But all that changed when a mysterious figure flew in, easily snapped the Tarkatan's neck and smiled menacingly at Kahn as the crowd's interest peaked. Getting a closer look, he appeared a gargoyle creature but a bit more monstrous and with a purple color tint with green highlights. Who was this? And how dare he interrupt! The figure in question was the godlike being known as Gargos. Gargos looked at the Konqueror and recited: "Pathetic and dull creature! You are not worthy of any throne. Not even of this pitiful display for a world. Surrender your throne to me...... The next part came off as more menacing than the last. or face the consequences." Shao Kahn simply smirked at the foolish creature. What a joke. Stepping off his throne, he turned his gaze to the intruder. Shao Kahn: You dare try to overthrow Shao Kahn? Don't make me laugh. Gargos crossed his arms in bliss, finding it humorous this pathetic excuse thought he could stand up to him. Gargos: If you hadn't been so foolish and followed my instructions, you would've been granted a quicker demise. Shao Kahn: I will kill you myself and show you who the Konqueror title truly belongs to. Gargos: Hahaha! Prepare for humiliation! Hot Wind Blowing The emperor of Outworld cracked his knuckles and stared intently at Gargos. Gargos simply crossed his arms, clearly not expecting a challenge. As the two stood across each other in sheer silence, you could hear a heartbeat. As for the crowd? They were intrigued to see how this would play out. Surely, nobody was worthy of Shao Kahn's time. Right? Shao Kahn ran for Gargos with his deadly Wrath Hammer in hand. But before Kahn could even get within 15 feet of the Astral being, Gargos' right fist went through a small portal that came out of thin air and resurfaced from another small portal in front of Kahn's face, clocking the Konqueror right in the nose. Crowd: ??????? Gargos started spamming the hell out of this, punching Kahn at lightning speeds with countless lefts and rights. Eventually, Kahn started blocking the onslaught long enough to catch an opening and hurl his Wrath Hammer into Gargos' temple, effectively stunning the Shadow Lord and ending the portal punches. Taking his opportunity, the Kahn rushed forward. Just as Gargos recovered, Shao Kahn started battering him with his mighty hammer. Gargos was feeling more pain than he'd felt in a while. This was exactly what the crowd had been expecting. But on the 7th swing, Gargos stopped the oncoming bludgeon weapon dead in its tracks. He then headbutted the sorcerer away from him. Looking down at the dead Tarkatan and headless man on the ground, he picked both up and threw the corpses straight at Shao Kahn. Of course, Kahn smashed the cadavers to pieces with his Wrath Hammer. Giving the Astral God enough time to start hovering with his massive wings and begin flying towards the Konqueror. In response, Shao Kahn attempted to use an upward shoulder charge..... ...only to be intercepted with a fierce dropkick. Hitting the ground hard and tumbling away, his winged opponent grounded himself and proclaimed: "Is that all? And you consider yourself a god?" These words enraged Shao Kahn. He let out a roar as he rushed at the gargoyle. Ducking a claw swipe, the Kahn landed a fierce combo of numerous punches and kicks with a brutal hammer uppercut sending Gargos sky high. Recovering with his flight, Gargos dodged the incoming spears of green energy being continuously hurled at him, weaving and maneuvering around the projectiles, flying down to meet the Konqueror at ground level. Coming down hard and fast with a stomp from above, cracking the ground, Gargos sends the ruler of Outworld flying from the force of shockwave. Growing tired of this charade, Gargos sends out his two minions, Izzik and Dretch, to take care of Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn: So you hide behind others to do your bidding? Coward! Izzik gets to Shao Kahn first, attempting to poke him with his spear, yet the Konqueror easily sidesteps this and smashes Izzik's head in with the Wrath Hammer. At the same time, Dretch makes a wild tackle for the tyrant but comes up short as Kahn grabs him with one hand, slams him down and stomps him to a bloody pulp. As for the crowd? Mesmerized. There was absolute silence, though everyone swore they heard eruption in the stands. As Shao Kahn was distracted, the Astral being flew up to him, grabbed him by the throat with Devil's Divide, and started leeching some of the Kahn's soul energy. However, Shao breaks out of Gargos' grip with a kick to the midsection, following up with a shoulder charge into a hard bash from the hammer into the stands, causing collateral damage. Shao Kahn: You suck! The crowd decided the fight was getting a bit destructive and began to clear out, but the tyrants couldn't care less. Clashing towards each other at high speeds several times with tremendous speed, the shockwaves of their attacks sent destruction everywhere in the courtyard, harming, blinding, deafening and even killing multiple people in the crowd. Mass panic ensued as everyone rushed for the exits on the bottom floor where it was most dangerous. The majority of people got out, some with a few injuries, but dead bodies lay everywhere, from in the stands to everyone who couldn't make it to the exit in time. Clashing one last time, the two were knocked back from each other. Shao Kahn pointed a finger at the Shadow Lord and laughed, which healed his injuries a bit. He then used his telekinesis to lift up rubble from the damaging scene and chucked the debris at Gargos. Gargos responded by summoning a large portal in front of him connected to another portal behind Shao Kahn. The rubble went from in front of Gargos straight to impact with the Kahn's back in seconds. A particularly large piece fell straight on the dictator, crushing him underneath the weight. Seeing this and believing his opponent to be out of action forever, Gargos chuckled. *music stops* "You were persistent, but it was all for naught." As Gargos turned away, however, the Kahn threw the large debris off of him, angrier than ever. He felt his lip. That damn nuisance had made him.... bleed. Sky Should Be High Shao Kahn: RAAAARGGGHHHH! YOU DARE!!!??? Turning around to the loud yell, the Shadow Lord is immediately met with a HARD swing from the Wrath Hammer. And another one.... and yet another.... and another.... and a few more.... this continues on and on and on as the Kahn repeatedly bashes Gargos' head in with a literal hundreds of hammer swings in less than a tenth of a second. The gargoyle felt like his skull was cracking under the pressure. Finally when he was satisfied, Shao Kahn relented on his onslaught. Gargos fell to his knees, his head pounding. Gargos: Gah...erg....ah... Shao lifted Gargos off the ground by the neck, dematerialized his Wrath Hammer, imbued his fist with green energy and pulled his arm back, ready to pound the Astral gargoyle into a bloody pulp and devour his soul afterwards. Shao Kahn: Do you bear any last words? Gargos simply showed a weak smile at the remark. "Last words? Ha. My final words will not be heard...BY THE LIKES OF YOU OR ANYONE!" With that, Gargos mustered up what strength he had that wasn't sapped by Shao Kahn's ruthless onslaught, grabbed the sorcerer, and flew high up into the atmosphere. Shao Kahn: What are you doing?! Before the two could venture into space, a large portal appeared in front of the foes taking flight. And just like that, the two had flown into someplace else entirely... *music stops again* The Astral Plane. One-Winged Devil Gargos dropped Shao Kahn to the ground as he flew to to opposite side facing his foe. The Konqueror got up and was instantly dumbfounded. Seeing the blue tiles of the floor, the galaxy residing before his very eyes and the overall look of the place caught him off guard. "Where have you taken me!? Answer me!!!" Gargos looked up and smirked, absorbing the Astral energy all around him, healing any injuries the surprising powerful ruler might have had inflicted on him. "Your demise." Shao Kahn materialized his Wrath Hammer and threw it at Gargos. But Gargos simply used his spatial manipulation to teleport behind Onaga's killer and hit him with Scorn, knocking him away. Shao Kahn rushed towards the Shadow Lord and threw a punch, but Gargos just decked him with a portal punch in response. Using his newfound powers in the Astral Plane, Gargos sends out a Mimic Jago, Kim Wu, Tusk and Riptor. The Mimic Jago was merely kicked away by Shao Kahn, Kim Wu threw a roundhouse kick which the Kahn blocked and then retaliated by smashing her leg with the hammer, downing her and the Mimic Tusk swiped his sword, which the Konqueror ducked under and answered with an energy spear through the face. However, the Mimic Riptor was proving to be an agile and fierce opponent and the Mimic Jago was back for vengeance. The two doppelgangers ganged up on Shao Kahn, delivering attacks with both claws and tail and sword. But the sorcerer put up an energy shield to block the attacks. Afterwards, he smashed the raptor's cranium with his hammer and then grabbed the Jago, hoisted him up, threw him up into the air and smashed him to multiple pieces. The Mimics faded out of existence as the Kahn imbued his entire body with a green aura. "Even now, you still disappoint me." The souped up Kahn charged at the powered up gargoyle and the two clashed punch against punch, kick against kick and wing against hammer. Shao managed to get one good hit in with the Wrath Hammer to Gargos' abdomen and uppercut the Shadow Lord as he doubled over, sending him up into the air. When Gargos fell back down, Shao Kahn stepped on his throat, lifted the Wrath Hammer and smashed his head in like nobody's business. One, two, three....soon too much to count. After a while, Gargos' head, or that's what it used to be, was nothing more than a few chunks. Mutilated, crushed, the scene was horrific. FATALITY! Letting out a sigh of relief, the Konqueror stepped off and walked away, plotting how he would escape this wretched dimension. KO! Results *Thrash and Astral have stopped fighting and are dusting themselves off Thrash: Ugh. We missed the battle. No thanks to you. Astral: And thanks to you. Thrash: Wait.... Astral: Great...AND my Astral buddy died. Clockworx: Gargos sure put up a fight, but Shao Kahn's brute strength, brutality and weaponry won out in the end. Nok: Let's talk the stats. So- Thrash: Guys.... Nok: Later, Thrash. When it came to stre- Thrash: GUYS..... Astral: Can you let the man explain? Thrash: GUYS! Astral, Nok and Clock: WHAT? Thrash: Look! *They all look back at the screen DEATH BATTLE!-Evil Tyrants of Destruction! As Shao Kahn looked back, he discovered Gargos' corpse was gone. "What?" As if it had just faded out of existence... which it did. And there was that dreaded voice again... Gargos: I see you decimated my weaker form. It was simply an illusion. Shao Kahn: You DARE take me for a fool?! You will pay with your life! The sorcerer rushed like a madman with his trusty hammer in hand. But Gargos imbued himself with an immense amount of Astral and Shadow Energy and grabbed Shao Kahn's hammer as he swung it down on the Shadow Lord. Gargos then proceeded to crush the weapon to bits with his bare hands easily. Pushing the ruler away, he activated his Instinct Mode: Stoneskin. Now with enhanced durability and an absurd amount of energy, Kahn's desperate punches barely tickled Gargos. Gargos responded by breaking the Konqueror's left arm with a swift right hook. Shao Kahn: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Kahn swung his right arm around like crazy, hoping to even phase Gargos. Gargos was ready to counter with a wing smack, but the Kahn tried to prevent it... C-C-COUNTER BREAKER!!! and failed miserably. Down on his last leg, Shao Kahn had nothing to do but accept his fate. Gargos lifted him up over his head and ripped him in half, torso and legs. Like some sort of sick homage to a previous psycho-powered opponent's demise to Shao Kahn... Regardless, the Konqueror was nothing more than a memory now. And the Shadow Lord confirmed that by chucking Shao Kahn's remains into the cold abyss of the Astral Plane. Ah, yes.... "Right back on schedule." Gargos created a portal to Outworld, knowing that he was now the true ruler. The new Kahn. Results *Nok, Clock and Astral are all confused and surprised by what just transpired. Thrash: What a twist! Clockworx: Ahem....well, on to why Gargos won, I guess. Nok: These two were incredibly powerful and could match each other to a certain extent, but Gargos edged out with the winning factors. Astral: Despite Kahn's brute strength, Gargos actually had him outmatched in power. Shao Kahn's best feats are his merging of the realms and supposedly "shaking the planet" in his battle with Raiden. Both feats come out at a generous planet scale level of power for Shao Kahn. Thrash: But Gargos' fight with Eyedol was compared to the destruction of the STARS, and that alone outranks planet level power. As for those who think this statement is pure hyperbole, the same could be said for Kahn shaking the planet. Merging realms is also a debatable topic on the matter of pure power or force. Nok: Even giving these 2 only clear cut feats, Gargos can split clouds and create continent sized portals. Clockworx: Not to mention Gargos' flight, FTL speed and spatial manipulation made him far too slippery for Kahn to get ahold of. Even Shao Kahn's best abilities and weapons, Gargos had a suitable counter. Astral: Kahn might be better at close quarters, but there's not too much that can help when Gargos is more powerful and can easily stay out of Kahn's grip. Nok: The best shot Kahn had was his durability. He took a good hit from the Elder Gods, sure, but was defeated after a fight with Raiden who had the power of the Elder Gods at the time. When Gargos eventually takes Kahn to the Astral Plane, he'd find himself overwhelmed by the gargoyle's power, which would be comparable to the Elder Gods considering he took down Astral beings. Thrash: Gargos' pool of moves and hax also proved too much for the Kahn to handle. Clockworx: All in all, Kahn was tenacious and tough, but it didn't save him from Gargos' power, speed, and abilities. Astral: Looks like Shao got Kahn-ed out of a win! Thrash: Ya call that a pun? Let me show you how we do it where I'm from. The sorcerer is now only HALF the man he used to be! Astral: Don't make me laugh! The Konqueror was in Gargos' SHADOW the whole time! Thrash: Gargos had the Instinct to take down Shao Kahn! Nok: They're gonna be at this for a while, aren't they? Clockworx: Yeah, I suggest we close it up. Nok: Good idea. The Winner is Gargos. Next Time Let's go on an adventure! Category:Blog posts